battledomefandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
I'm a true ''vampire. Call me Raven. Don't confuse me with one of those half-breed filth. Curious about me? I'm flattered. ♥ Well, this vampiress doesn't just hand things out for free. I mean, I don't give that information to just about anyone. Unless, of course you're the rich undead type. But I know your curious, I can sense it. If I left this bio here where it was, you'd be wanting for more. Alright, I'll give you a bit. Here's a little something to satisfy that persistent sensation.I'm Raven, and one of the most beautiful individuals who has graced this Battledome, ohoho~ You think I'm vain? I am. And if you happen to be female & undead and you want to cross me in the Battledome, I will get very upset. But, you aren't any of those things are you? -- well you don't have to worry. ♥ I suppose I'll give you a snapshot of me. Introduction My name is Raven, and my age? A lady would never tell such a thing. I prefer to use my claws, and fangs in the Battledome. I like the feeling of warm flesh between my fingers, ohoho~ I know what your thinking. I enjoy both, if your wondering. ♥ Now, in addition to my claws I have a multitude of bats that respond to my whims. They're quite clever, those things. Half the time, I don't need to tell them to render flesh from bone becuase they're already doing it. Besides them, don't upset me too much. My arsenal of ex-lovers still have an attachment to me and with a little buttering up, they'll do the job I need them to do. Lastly, as a darkling I employ the use of a dark aura -- what it does, you may or may not be lucky enough to see it. I'm often mistaken for a succubus, due to my.. interesting ways of dispatching men. But, please remember I'm a purebred vampiress. Of course, much more than that, but nothing less. '''pet peeves' *cheap undead men *young vampires that believe they're old *female undead who are possible competition for men *having unkempt nails *underworld vendor not having proper lingerie *men who refused to be seduced *half-humans of any type, especially ''half-breed vampire scum. '''loves' *recording her romantic & not-so-romantic escapades *bubble baths & massages * fancy lingerie & expensive chocolate *jewelry & big men with high status * winning in the Battledome *men that are susceptible to seduction *red lipstick *high heels, pumps, stilettoos A brief history of the vampiress History Raven always been a vampire, and never experienced a childhood or toddler hood, or the teenage years. I'm sure you all are wondering why this is. Well, in the Underworld things are a far cry from where you are from. Raven was brought to existence by demons in the Underworld who are slaves to creation. Using their myriad of hands her body, lips, thighs, and eyes were shaped. She was fashioned as a fully grown women, temping and alluring. These creation demons were employed by Lady Death, a rich demoness in the Underworld who hated her husband for the fact that he slept with other demonesses, and that she was left alone. Her desire to create a race of tempting women was for the sole purpose of making other women suffer as she did. Raven was a product of this. Raven was placed into the hands of vampiress sisters who were created in the same way. All of the vampiress's had the bloodthirst instinct ingrained into them, and were further trained in deeper and darker arts by the many Mother's of the coven. Raven learned quickly but did not forward her studies deeper into the dark arts, simply because she wanted to explore and have fun. The fun that she was made to have, the fun she enjoyed having. It was quite common for these women to feel that way. And so, Raven started her travels of the Underworld, playing with her powers of lust, seduction, and craftiness. She was very promiscuous in her travels, and never seen without a dark demon, or an Underworld soldier at her side. This won her many a night on soft cushions, passionate touches, and wild nights out at human bars, and nightclubs. Since then, a lust for more found it's way into her mindset. Then, she moved from lesser demons to stronger and more higher ranking ones. It challenged her to find these men. It became fun and games. Raven acquired tastes for servants, expensive jewelry, and delectable desserts. Blood flavored chocolates were her favorite. Lately however, Raven has been seeking a different type of fun. One that satisfies her bloodlust like no other. The fights in the Battledome, all the ripping and tearing gave her the carnal side she needed outside of the bedroom. Her addition to this game of battles, had weaned her off the many men she had been around. However, her lust for more is slowly beginning to grow. It would not be surprising to see men fall to her temptations. Still curious to know more? FAQ So, babe where can I find you? ''' Sleeping in a luxurious hard wood coffin in an unnamed location -- I can't have everyone knowing where i sleep at night! Relaxing at the hot springs, in the dressing room trying on jewelry and clothing, showering after a tough day in the battldome, or simply fighting in the battledome. Also, I frequent the Underworld -- various locations within there. '''What should I be aware of when I see you in the dome? When i'm not mauling your face, or seducing you to the point your drowning in your own nosebleed -- gee wait that's about it for now. Maybe as I get more creative, I'll expand my fighting style. I'm rich babe-- but I ain't undead. How would you live if you were showered with money? Mm..money, gold, silver, jewels.. I'm getting excited just thinking about it! I think I'd shower myself in expensive lingerie, exotic chocolates, and spa treatments. Of course, I'd buy rare gems and diamonds to wear -- lovely stiletto heels and boots, delightful perfumes. sleeping on a soft four poster bed that my body would just sink into caressing each and every curve. I believe I'd throw the occasional party, here and there. but being selfish as I am i like to spend exclusively for my favorite people. me, myself, and I. Oh, the undead part is easily fixed, love. Ohoho! What do you do when you're not in the dome? Taking a bubble bath and reading my favorite Underworld publication..undead playboy Why did you go down in history? Please, turn to chapter 3 in your textbooks! Start reading the third paragraph down: She was one of the most infamous members of the group of vampires who were responsible for creating the rift which exists today between the vampires and humans. Before the creation of this group, the vampires lived in relative harmony with the humans. But this particular group grew tired of the truce and, in search of thrills, went into the human cities to seduce and ultimately kill the unsuspecting humans. Winterraven was particularly infamous because she held the record in the group for successfully seducing and killing the most humans without ever revealing her identity or endangering herself. She has been holding this record for the past five hundred years, and no doubt is still doing so today. Well, I didn't write it.. it's in the books. ♥ Abilities General Air Strike - Jump into the air and then coming down for a slash with her bats underneath her. Energy Drain - Consume the blood of the opponent for extra HP. Maul '- Medium slash attack, fair damage. '''Charm '- Usage of the seductive allure of the vampiress. 'Slap '- A nice healthy wallop across the face. Special '''Fatal Kiss -- Muah! ♥If the kiss connected with the opponent --> instant death. Poison Perfume - Summon a cloud of perfume infused with a dark aura'.' Thousand Claws Strike - Obscene amount of rending, ripping, and lacerating the opponent Unlockable & Special Wicked Aura - Conjure a vampiric twin of Raven from a cloud of red smoke, and cause a fatal nosebleed to the opponent. Other Lovers - Conjure an army of previous demonic lovers to punish and destroy the opponent in their own signature way. there are different ones each time! Twin Silhouette - An identical twin of Raven is conjured from red mist and a curtain goes down so there is only a silhouette and the two perform sexy for/with the opponent and he/she dies of a nosebleed. Relationships Alnette: One of my favorite people to rip to shreds in the battledome! I enjoy ''her failures. It disturbs me how often she dabbles in the light magic. Not because I'm fearful, but because it simply doesn't seem natural for a dark one like herself. She's not much of a succubi in my opinion - she could use afew a lot of pointers. I made a rival out of her the first days I stepped into the dome and we've been at it ever since. '''Alice': The witch doesn't frequent the dome much - she's cute. No qualms with her, though if she started to seduce more men I'd consider her as a scratching post. But the fact that she only makes love potions and isn't interested in seduction keeps her safe. Aren't you lucky, sweet? She needs to conjure me up some more magical lingerie teddies. Amiante: Amiante - the violent bastard! I'd like to chain him up and teach him a few lessons. He'd be an interesting toy to break, but I can't say I'd have the patience for his wild side. David Tracer: Alnette hired him to take me out of the Necropolis when I took it over. He expects me not to take it personally when I was in the middle of a massage and enjoying some wine! He's dirty, rough around the edges, and totes around a horse he calls Eva. If I had my way, I'd chop her into mincemeat and feed it to Discord's zombies. Discord: Speaking of Discord - he's an interesting fellow. I'd love to make him melt between my fingers I've done it once, but he refuses to be seduced. But, it's been done. I only see him during the early times in the dome, and he has a thing for cinnamon tarts. Maybe if I put a tart between the twins.. Drathi: I don't know what to think about this ice mage. He likes to swish his skirts and twirl around - not my type. I suppose I can file him under the category Lightning and Alice are in. Whatever that is. Recently however, I've found him fun to tease. Question: The doctor interests me. He's still quite a mystery to me as well, his name suits him. What is he doing in the Battledome? I'm not sure of his purpose. All I know is that he likes soft things. Don't you Question? Emma: Elegant, and a wise domer. She's married - no rivalry. I enjoy our battles we've had quite a few interesting ones. If I've just had my nails manicured and rather not get them dirty in a fight, I seek Emma out. Or when I'm not in my violent moods. She's one of the female battledomers I have 0% animosity against and that's rare. Fanperson: Of course you can have my autograph! ♥ Gefechtsbereit: I get him confused with Der Untergang a lot! They feel similar. He's in the dome more often, however. He reminds me of a modern Remus without the old perverted part in him, the drills, the strange dream states.. well nevermind. He's quite different. Lieutenant Kaokie: She believes I have a grudge with her, ohoho! I think that the time I fought her I was on a sadistic killing spree, and she happened to be the one I couldn't help but target. Is that a crime? Of course not! Don't see her in the dome often though, my feelings toward her are indifferent. Lightning Angel: I believe all of the domers have scarred this young one. I consider her and Alice on the same level. Cute & sweet, with either though I wouldn't hesitate to maul! But most times I don't encounter them enough to do so. Consider yourselves lucky. Loki: He's back and forth.. left and right. Ugh! I can't tell where his allegiance is. But I don't like the fact that he was Alnette's slave served her and did what he said, and then my slave served me and did what I said, and then hers again. He is a slave to whoever puts the collar around his neck. Nyrk Saron: I avoid him. Paladin: Friendly and cheerful. If our dome had a storyline he's be the main character. Don't you feel special? Cordial to nearly everyone in the dome, I'm sure. It's not unnoticed. He's tried to purify me a couple times, it's never worked (thank goodness). If there's any male in the dome that I would have a hard time backstabbing - I'd be 2012. I owe him one anyway. Nazynri: The second and last female in the dome that I hold 0% animosity against. I have more positive feelings towards her that negative. We met somewhere else before the dome, and I hold her close to my dark little heart. She's unique, and quite creative with that scribbler pad of hers. Now, if I could get her to conjure up lots of chocolate covered cherries.. Souverain: Right up there with Amiante. But she's the female version. She's more of an irritation that I'd like LOVE to squish. But I can't stand getting my boots dirty, so maybe I'll get an ex-lover to do so. Eh, they can clean my boots too while they're at it. Swordsman Chris: He was quite the respectable vampire. That's rare, though he was a bit too genteel for my liking. He disappeared and changed his appearance, since then I don't have the patience. Bonniebluejeans: I haven't fought her often enough except to know that she enjoys wearing blue. Ragdoll: Twisty, topsy, turvy. That's what makes you fun. I can't say I'm angry at you, because the few times we've fought I've been turned into chocolate, or a doll. I can't argue with having my beauty immortalized in such forms! Ohoho! Remus: Remus is a dirty old pervert - rich as well. I like that! He's fun to battle, until Atlas comes along. I'm surprised he doesn't know about his dream state - it's quite disturbing. However, if I had dreams that project like his - I think much of the dome would be either pleasantly surprised, or scarred for life. ♥ I'm still surprised that he's not human or any type of organic for that matter. Tomtajolz: I ♥ Tomtajolz. Varnyte: This cutie is violent as well - but not on the same grounds as Amiante. He likes liking the blood of his blade, which makes me wonder what other things he likes to play with in that manner. Visher: He's pummeled me too many times, I'd want to melt his weapons in the Underworld fires. He's afraid I may rip his balls out, that much I know. Vii-Star: She surprised me by renouncing her vampire form. I think her new one fits her much better. She's been cordial the few times I've stepped into the Waning Vestal, and I don't believe I've fought her often at all. Battledome Timeline TBC p. 399 - Raven's earliest known appearance in the Battledome. During her early days she clearly displayed interest in precious items. For example, stealing a box from an opponent, and replacing the diamond she stole with an explosive. The posts were not considered anything any more special than the other Battledomers at the time as far as length and descriptions. Most consisted of simple wins, and she was not wrapped up in any particular characters at this point. p.405 - First encounter with Remus Fletcher. She wrung his neck as he struggled to praise the empress after his death. Raven went to Lady Death and asked for his soul to be released to her once a month for a beating. p.409 - First encounter with Samus/Legatus and he ended up with a nosebleed. p.410 - More frequent postings, and more losses in the dome. p.411 - First encounter with Tomtajolz. Varnyte seemed to be a target of her aggression at this point. During these days Raven enjoyed torturing Samus/Legatus, Remus, Varnyte & Tomtajolz. Very flirty, light, and fun. p. 423 - More detailed post appear. p. 425 – Second encounter with Alnette – first with the intent of showing her seduction skills. p.466 – Having trouble against a clone with bigger breasts than herself only to find out that it was the scribbler’s doing. At this point begins to play more with Paladin, steady with Tomta and him throwing up on her, less with Varnyte. However, still playing around with other battledomers and no real established connections, only targets for fights. p. 536 – First encounter with Snowy Zombie p.540 – Alnette kisses Raven – first encounter with Little Stories p. 551 – First encounter with Swordsman Chris and she confused him with Varnyte. At this point she continues to battle in the dome, and develops signs of attacking certain domers, instead of just anyone. Mainly Tomta’s gag character and Samus as well. Nazynri on occasion as well as Emma and the high 600s Alnette & Emma of Bainbridge. p.715 – Clear rivalry between Raven & Alnette now. Category:Battledomers Category:Vampire